Virgin Eyes and Dirty Looks
by knitterlywitch
Summary: Sirius is told to find plants that can used in potions for detention. Remus is sent to look for them with him. Sexual content, language, sex outdoors, mention of boys knitting. Remus/Sirius


Title: Virgin eyes and dirty looks.

__Author: _Knitterly witch __  
_Rating:_ NC-17 maybe... R, I don't know._  
Main Characters: _Remus Lupin, Sirius Black,__  
_Pairings: _Remus Lupin/Sirius Black__  
_Summary: Sirius is told to find plants that can used in potions for detention. Remus is sent to look for them with him. _  
_Warnings: _Sexual content, language, sex outdoors, mention of boys knitting. _

Sirius Black wasn't the only one who jinxed all the angel's trumpets to start flying around the room and making noise during potions class. He was, however, the only one Professor Slughorn had seen doing it. That's what he got for sitting in the front of the classroom. So he was given a detention that Dear Old Sluggy felt fit his crimes. His punishment was to collect potions ingredients in the forbidden forest; escorted by a professor of course. That was before Slughorn remembered he hated going into the forest. So instead he assigned the only prefect with herbology skills high enough to ensure the plants picked by Sirius were actually _potion ingredients_. The only prefect with an outstanding in herbology was however, Remus Lupin.

"Moony, you know what a mate would do?" asked Sirius slinging his arm around Remus' shoulder as the two walked into the woods. The other boy quickly pushed it off.

"I'm supposed to be here as a prefect, not your mate," Remus snapped, "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I just don't like going outside in the fall. All the leaves falling off the trees… smells like death."

Sirius nodded, trying to understand. When he wasn't in dog form his sense of smell wasn't any better than a normal person, but he could imagine what it would be like. He shivered for a second.

"Are you cold?" asked Remus, shrugging out of his pullover, "I don't need this, I'm hotter than anything."

Sirius always thought Remus looked good in knitwear; better than he, James and Peter combined. Especially the cabled pullovers he wore. Sirius licked his lips nervously. "Nope, I'm fine."

"Put it on, I don't want to lug it around," Remus tried.

Sirius grabbed the green jumper and pulled it on. It was a little big in the shoulders, Remus was broader there. But it was warm and soft. Sirius thought he could almost feel the love knit in every stitch.

"That was the first big project I ever knit." Remus grinned as Sirius' eyes grew large.

"You knit?"

"My family is poor. Everyone knits; it's cheaper than buying store-bought clothes. If only my mum knit at least one of the three of us would freeze every winter. I learned when I was ten."

"I always thought only poufs knit." The word pouf seemed to make something flash behind Remus' eyes. But a second later it was gone, replaced by calm.

"There's some greater Broomrape over there." Remus pointed to a large patch of it. Both boys knelt down and picked some. As they stood up their eyes met.

"You said you made this?" asked Sirius, feeling slightly uneasy, though he didn't know why, "When?"

"I was in second year. Me, Maeve, Macpherson would all sit in the library and knit. Both of them are poor too. Maeve is an orphan and Macpherson has seven older brothers, so we'd share needles, scraps of wool, patterns, knitting tips. I helped Macpherson pick out a pattern for a jumper for her oldest brother; she almost knit him this hideous lace thing," Remus made a face.

Sirius burst out laughing, "Macpherson, _big, bull dyke, Gryffindor captain _Macpherson knits? Well at least you weren't the only boy in the group."

There was silence for awhile. The boys talked only when they found plants to pick. Finally, around sunset they came to a large clearing filled with fallen leaves. Sirius plopped down; flashing cheeky grin as he lit up a cigarette.

"Aren't you going to tell me smoking is against school rules, Mr. Prefect?" Sirius asked leaning backwards and inhaling the smoke.

Remus sat down next to Sirius, "You wouldn't listen."

"Try it. Maybe I will." Sirius' head rested lazily on Remus' shoulder.

In a quiet voice, sounding more like a question than a demand, he said, "Put that out, Pads."

"That's not how you do it," Sirius said, laughing until he started to cough. "First, don't call me Pads or Padfoot. Call me Sirius or Black or if you're in the mood to channel my mother Sirius Orion Black. Second, you talk to quietly, speak up, act like you have the authority you have. Third, it's not a question; it's a demand. Try again."

"Sirius Black; put that cigarette out now."

"Better," Sirius rubbed the cigarette out on the tree he leaned against. "Now try with something else."

"Sirius, tell me why you broke up with Eponine Shapely."

"The bird I dated for two months last year? Because she didn't live up to her name. The girl's flatter than a piece of paper."

"Be honest, Black. I know that isn't why." Remus was following the other boy's advice so far. Being strong in voice and not using nicknames.

"Alright, she wasn't my type."

"What is your type?"

"Not her. Not any girls at the school actually. I actually…"

"You actually what, Sirius?"

Sirius was silent as he bit his fingernail. He was nervous.

"Actually what Sirius?" Remus repeated this again, licking his lips nervously. This time his voice seemed harsher, stronger, more…cold.

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything." Sirius looked down; avoiding his friend's eyes.

"You actually don't fancy any girls. That's what you were going to say, isn't it."

Sirius felt his eyes get as large as saucers. He felt his mouth flop open and closed like a fishes. He slowly nodded, staring at his friend.

"You like boys?"

Another slow, small nod.

"You like me?"

Sirius didn't need to nod or say a word. Just the look in his eyes, the dull 'you're going to hate me forever if I say yes' look.

"Kiss me."

"Wha?" Sirius asked nervous and breathlessly, making sure he heard his friend properly.

"Kiss me, Sirius. Now." There was the same tough voice that demanded to know what he had meant before.

Sirius didn't move, so Remus took the first step, placing his lips gently on the other boy's. Then the kiss got deeper, both boys adding tongue. This was far different from a peck on the lips it had started out as. It was passionate, rougher. Sirius allowed his eyes to flutter open slightly, catching the other boy's hazel-gold eyes with his own. His friend's eyes were completely focused on him.

It felt like eons that they were kissing; in reality it had been maybe fifteen minutes. But both were already ready for more.

Sirius was so hard it almost hurt, after all the jeans he had chosen that day were rather tight.

"Moony," he whimpered, begging.

'Moony' pulled off the jumper the other boy wore and then undid the buttons of Sirius' shirt slowly, marking where each button had been with a kiss. "What is it Padfoot? What do you want?" he asked, this time not only was his voice cold, his eyes were too.

Sirius was clearly struggling to say what was on his mind.

"What do you want, Sirius?" Remus asked again, nipping right on the other boy's shoulder.

"Make me…make me come," Sirius whimpered; eyes barely open.

"You're forgetting the most important words, Sirius. Wouldn't your mum be disappointed you forgot your manners?" Remus was enjoying this; his head was now resting on his friend's chest, looking into his eyes, looking amused at how helpless Sirius was. He wasn't worried his friend would hurt him, but he was worried that if he got any harder he'd die.

Sirius was thinking that his dear old mum would be more upset at the thought of him having sexual relations with a half blood werewolf, but when he opened his mouth the only words that would come out was 'please.'

More specifically, "G-ddamnit, please, Moony, please, G-d fucking damn it," though what I said at first was close enough.

"Are you sure you want this? There's no turning back now, Sirius."

"Yes," Sirius whimpered.

Remus licked his lips and grinned. Then he undid Sirius' jeans and pulled them down along with his pants.

Sirius felt Remus' tongue on him and had to take a few deep breaths to keep himself from coming right away.

He was already almost there. It really was amazing that Remus was this good… well not in bed, Sirius mentally corrected, as they were in the middle of the forbidden forest. But at having sex at least. He felt the pressure on his chest that usually meant he'd come soon. His eyes scrunched up, he bit his lip, felt that chill went down his spine and then… it was one of the most pleasurable orgasms Sirius had ever had. Afterward he was exhausted and just had wanted to fall asleep, but, he reminded himself, Remus hadn't come yet.

"I haven't done this before," he warned his friend, "I probably won't be any good."

"Sirius you…you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can-," Remus said quietly, undoing his belt, and then unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them off.

"No. I'm doing this." He pulled out a small container of cream he carried with him and rubbed it on his hands. That was why he carried it of course, to rub on his hands, which often got chapped playing quidditch. This often frustrated Sirius, but today he was glad he had to carry the stuff around.

Sirius was a gentle lover, doing everything slow and soothingly, reasoning that was what his friend needed. In a few days Remus would turn and be in pain; for now he needed comfort. Then he took his friend in his hands and touched him, stroking slowly.

"A little faster Sirius," the other boy asked, barely whispering, eyes only half open, seeming to love every moment.

Remus had been close before Sirius had even touched him so it didn't take long for him to come. He was quiet about it, just a few groans and moans, nothing like in books or in the muggle cinema. Sirius was impressed at how much control Remus had of himself, even in bed. He was even more impressed at how attractive the other boy looked.

There was silence for a few moments as both struggled back into their clothes.

As Remus picked up the bucket containing the potion ingredients the two had found he smiled and commented, "Did you know we just committed a crime?"

"What is it against the law for two blokes to be alone together doing what we did while in the forbidden forest?"

"No, it's a muggle law. Two blokes aren't supposed to sleep together, period; can go to prison for it."

"Well, who knows, prison might be fun. Even if we did get arrested, Prongs and Wormtail, after they faint at the thought of us being together like that, will bust us out. And if they don't your mum and dad will. After all your dad's French; aren't all French men into both?"

Remus snorted, "Well if they are, that would explain why your uncle visits so often."

Remus and Sirius left the forest cracking jokes and acting like normal teenage boys. Oddly, nothing was awkward between them. They turned the plants they gathered into Slughorn and then went to dinner. Sirius was fairly certain that neither James nor Peter had any idea that anything had changed.

Afterwards the three walked up to the dormitory. All four boys started homework. They were silent for a while until Sirius walked over to Remus' bed.

"You think you can teach me to me to knit?" Sirius asked quietly, a small smile playing on his lips

"I thought only poufs knit," Remus said, grinning, but keeping his voice low too.

"Exactly why you should teach me."

End


End file.
